The Quiet Kind
by Justalostflutterby
Summary: Gansey may appear to some to be a statue, a figure of sophistication and glory. Ronan saw him as sensitive, as lonely. Adam saw him as a motivator, a future replica of himself. Blue saw Gansey as a lover, a friend. And Noah, well, he saw Gansey all the time. [Spoilers for books 1/2/3!] Based on the Aglionby boys: May contain some graphic chapters in the future.[Own Storyline]


**I've never wrote a Raven Cycle story before but decided to give it a try because I love the characters so much. Especially Gansey, amiright.**

 **I'm halfway through reading Blue Lily, Lily Blue at the moment, so there will be some spoilers from the first 3 books in this story - sorry about that!  
**

 **This is only the intro to the story I have planned, I hadn't wrote in months so sorry if it's pretty awful - enjoy anyway**

Everyone loved Gansey. How could they not? His very being existed to please others, even strangers' eyes shimmered with the mere image of him. So why did Ronan's eyes always have a hint of something similar? Ronan never realised how different he was. He thought he was just another rebellious Aglionby student. Gansey fell for Ronan's anger, and Ronan fell for Gansey's arrogance, a perfect pair.

They weren't always friends. Ronan hated the guy, despised him, and thought he was an arrogant bastard. This however wasn't untrue, but his arrogance shadowed any other traits that Ronan deemed to be semi-okay. Gansey however easily became Ronan's best friend after he discovered Gansey's more sensitive side. Luckily though, that side of Gansey was one that didn't make Ronan want to destroy with red.

"Ronan, turn that shit down or I swear-"Gansey called from his room, obviously burrowing his face in another history book about the Welsh King. Ronan glanced across at the speakers sat on the desk that's only used for more clutter, and turned down the volume by a mere two digits. Gansey groaned loudly and shuffled through his bed of books before he pushed Ronan's door open, barely able to because of the junk that was pegged to the back of his door.

"Please, you know I hate noise," he pleaded, his eyes watching Ronan intently. Ronan conceded and nodded slowly, turning the music down so it became a dull background noise. "Thanks, asshole," he teased as he walked out, returning to his research. Ronan shuffled out the bed, called Chainsaw onto his shoulder, and headed into the bathroom. Ronan took a moment to stare at his reflection in the smashed mirror before he followed the forever present rail of books into Gansey's room.

"You complain to me about the mess, yet here you are," Ronan told him quietly as he waltzed into the 'living room'. Gansey's bed was situated in the middle of the room, which would normally make it look like a spectacle, and the main feature to the room. However the many bookcases and papers surrounding the high bed enveloped the sheets and pillows into the abyss. "I honestly don't know how you sleep in this," Ronan smirked.

"At least I don't have empty beer cans and drive-thru wrappers in my pillow cases," Gansey retorted, teasing him back. Ronan shuffled a few books across the bed to make room for himself, looking Gansey over.  
"When was the last time you slept?" Ronan asked, taking a closer look at Gansey. His reading glasses were slightly shadowing the dark circles under his eyes further, but he was exhausted nonetheless.

"I could ask you the same question, Lynch." Gansey mumbled, placing a bookmark in between the pages and setting it aside. Chainsaw squawked and flew across the room, landing and dancing across one of the shelves.

"That's not important, I have an excuse," he told him honestly, shifting so he was leaning back on his elbows. Gansey slowly slid his reading glasses off his nose, placing them on one of the pillows.

"Do I not have an excuse?" Gansey asked, hurt slipping through in his voice. Ronan shook his head instantly and rubbed over his eyelids.

"That's not what I meant," Ronan frowned, laying his head back, using one of the hardbacks as a pillow for his skull.

"Sure," the other Aglionby replied, resting his head back on the wooden headboard with hundreds of carvings in. "Are we alone tonight?" This question always surprised Ronan. Gansey liked his privacy, and Ronan knew that, but why did Gansey feel the need to ask each night how alone they were?

"I'm the only other soul in this place," Noah piped up from the staircase, combing a hand through his floppy hair.

"Does your hair even grow when you're dead?" Ronan smirked, glancing at him. Noah only laughed and faded again back into the staircase, not able to stay for long.

"When is Blue next over?" Ronan asked Gansey, knowing that Noah needed her energy to stay visible for longer. Gansey shrugged, a frown instantly plastered onto his face at the sound of her name. Ronan nodded and stood, Chainsaw flying over and landing back on his shoulder. "Are you okay on your own tonight?"

"Of course. I've got Noah," Gansey replied almost sadly, his dignity not wanting to ask Ronan to stay.

"I'm always in my room if you need me," Ronan replied, too exhausted to work out Gansey's intentions and games. Ronan shuffled back to his room, shutting the door and retreating into his bed, wrapping his legs up in the blankets until he fell asleep.

Gansey flipped through a few more pages as he waited for another call from Blue. Ever since Adam and Blue broke off whatever they had, Blue had taken an interest in Gansey, which made him nervous. He wasn't sure of his own feelings, let alone have time to figure out what she wanted and needed from him. He knew of the tale, that if Blue kissed her true love then they would die, but what if Gansey wasn't that at all? What if Gansey was just another traveller in her life? These questions haunted Gansey as he waited impatiently for another call. He heard Chainsaw squawk a few times in Ronan's room, probably at something that Ronan had produced in a dream.

Gansey dimmed his lamp a little and curled up, hugging a pillow to his chest, unable to move much because of the abundance of books and papers. He wondered often whether it was all worth it. All of the research and the findings, was it worth the Welsh King? Gansey scribbled down notes and thoughts into a nearby journal, one of a more personal one rather than a research journal. He just hoped that none of the other boys would find it and discover how insecure he was.

Gansey may appear to some to be a statue, a figure of sophistication and glory. Ronan saw him as sensitive, as lonely. Adam saw him as a motivator, a future replica of himself. Blue saw Gansey as a lover, a friend. And Noah, well, he saw Gansey all the time.


End file.
